The Worlds of Old and New Collide
by The Prophet of Hades
Summary: Time and space are one. Mordred,the last of his race,the draconains,must unite two very different worlds before it is too late.Will he success? Read and find out!
1. The Beginning of the End

_**Disclaimer**_**:  
><strong>

**Mordred****:The Draconian Exile does not own any of the Spyro characters, he only owns his character.  
><strong>

**Spyro****: Read the story…or if you like it don't read it.  
><strong>

**Cynder****: Don't forget to review!  
><strong>

**The Beginning of the End: Prologue  
><strong>

Every beginning starts with an end. My name is Mordred ,and I'm a draconian rogue. This is my story.

_**Seven years earlier  
><strong>_

_I was little when it happened. My tribal elders had just come to an agreement that we would not join Malefor in his foolish quest to destroy the world, but when we told him that we would not join him, his armies attacked our village. Me and a few others were the only ones that the attack , the survivors exiled me, never to return , because my father was the one who told us not to join Malefor , because they said he was the one who caused the slaughter of our…I mean…their so I wandered across the land , surviving just off of the land…and those lucky enough to come across me in my travels, but the good thing about being an exile, you can do whatever you want… sometimes_.

_**Seven years later  
><strong>_

"GET HIM!" I heard a guard yell behind me. "HE STOLE MY MONEY POUCH!"

I was in Warfang, the dragon city, and I had just stolen a guard's money pouch , and was making my escape when I came to a dead-end.

"THERE YOU ARE!" I turned around to see six guards blocking my only way out.

" Now give me back my money pouch, kid. I don't want to hurt you ," the largest one said.

" Do you really think you take me down , Pinky," I said to the guard." If so, lets see what you've got!" I yelled at the guard as I drew my two swords that I kept on my back. They were wicked. The pommels were dragon heads and the hand guards were the wings, and get this, I never had to sharpen them!

The guards backed away from me, for some reason, I didn't know why. It was when I turned around that I knew why, a portal had opened up behind me and was pulling me through. I tried to get away but failed and was sucked in.

**X~~~~~~~X  
><strong>

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were playing air-tag, when all of a sudden, Spyro stopped in mid-air.

"Hey, Cynder , did you feel that?" He asked, then sniffed the air, flicking his tongue out a couple times.

"No, I didn't feel any thing . Why do you ask?" Cynder asked.

" I just got the feeling that something bad is going to happen and soon," Spyro said, " Oh well, I guess we'll find out soon enough, right Cynder?"

"Yeah, I gues-"

Just then a portal opened and something shot out of it before it closed with a BANG.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Spyro asked,surprised.

"Lets go find out," Cynder said, wanting to go check it out, "Are you coming, Spyro?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. I wouldn't want something to happen to my mate , now would I?" Spyro said as he nuzzled her under her neck. Cynder cooed in approval.

**Please read & review.**


	2. New Friends

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>

**Mordred**: The Draconian Exile does not own any of the Spyro characters.

**Spyro: **If you don't like it...(gestures towards Cynder)

**Cynder:** Don't read it.

_**Chapter 2  
><strong>_

**New Friends**

I landed hard on the ground. "Oww! That hurt," I said aloud, "What was that?"

"That's what we'd like to know." I whirled around ,sword in hand, to see a purple dragon and a black dragoness, who I recognized instantly as Cynder, the Terror of the Skies.

"Back she-demon, or I will cut you down where you stand!" I hissed.

"You will do no such thing!" The purple dragon roared. " Unless you want to envoke the wrath of Spyro, I suggest y-" Spyro paused, " Your that guy we saved from Malefor's Lair, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Wait, your Spyro! The one who fought Malefor, the one who saved the world from being destroyed," I was having a nervous break-down, " I am terribly sorry! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mordred, and I'm terribly sorry. Will you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

"We forgive you," Cynder said with a smile, "just don't let it happen again, Okay, and what are you?"

" Thank you," I said grinning, "Oh and I'm a draconian by the way."

**So what do you think?  
><strong>

**Please read & review**


	3. Questions,Answersand a Strange Man

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>

**Modred:**** The Draconian Exile does not own any of the Spyro characters  
><strong>

**Spyro:**** Read if you like it but if you don't like it…(gestures towards Cynder)  
><strong>

**.  
>Cynder: <strong>Don't read it<strong>**

**Chapter 3**

**Questions…and Answers  
><strong>

"What's are draconians?" Spyro asked, "And are there any more of your kind?"

"The draconian race was a race of proud and powerful warriors, but our pride eventual became our downfall," I said grimly, "We became lazy and fat, and our enemies took advantage of us."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Spyro said, "I-"

"Don't be sorry Spyro," I said calmly, "you asked a question and I gave you an answer. Now to answer your question about 'Are there any more of my kind?'. Yes, there is one other ,and I have been in love with her for many years but her father always denied my fathers requests for me to marry her. I doubt that she will marry me now that I'm an Exile." I hung my head in shame, as I remembered want I was exiled for.

"What were you exiled for, Mordred?" Cynder asked.

"I was exiled for betrayal. My… I mean, the clan I used to be part of said my families decision not to join Malefor caused them to suffer at his wrath. His armies attacked my clan," I said, "The men were slaughtered like animals, the women were raped then killed like the men, those that survived fled into the mountains…leaving me to fight by myself."

After that ,we walked in silence until it started to rain. "WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER!" Cynder yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Or we could make one." I said, not fazed by the rain…until a lightning bolt struck a tree in front of us and the tree began to fall towards us.

"_SHIELD!_" I yelled and almost instantly a barrier of electricity formed above us.

When the tree hit the barrier, it exploded as if someone had put a stick of TNT in it. After that we found a cave and ,after I took care of the natural inhabitants, took shelter in it. We sat down around a fire I had made, and Spyro and Cynder started to ask me questions about my childhood.

" What I'm wondering is, how did you end up in Malefor's Lair when me and Cynder went to fight him?" Spyro asked.

" I went to fight him," I said, "To end the horrible nightmares that plague my mind, to-" Just then, I felt my mind begin to play the horrible visions again and I fell to the ground, screaming for it to stop.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed, "PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!"

"MORDRED! By the ancients what's wrong?" Cynder yelled over my screams

Just then there was a loud boom and out of the shadows appeared a man ,whose was wearing a silver crest plate, silver shoulder armor, and had two swords sheathed on his back, that was walking towards me.

"I think I can help," He said before he reached into his pack and pulled out a small flask containing some kind of liquid. He pulled the cork off and poured some of it into my mouth. It tasted bitter but after I drink it, I felt better, but I did feel a little sleepy.

**What do you think so far am I doing good  
><strong>

**Please read & review**


End file.
